You're on
by WhatMakesMeGoAw
Summary: Percy and Annabeth settle an argument. Please review! Happy reading! (Warning: strong language lays ahead!)


**I've always had this head-canon where Percy would become really dark when they had sex... AND IT HAS COME TO FRUITITION!**

* * *

"What the fuck do you want me to do about it?"

"Why the hell are you swearing?"

"As if you aren't."

"'Hell' isn't a swear word."

"Like fuck it isn't."

"Oh, alright. You want me to swear?"

Percy was silent.

"Fine, I'll fucking swear. Swear all I fucking want."

He held up his hands, his eyes wide, "Annabeth."

"I don't need to fucking deal with this shit. I've got too much on my  
fucking plate already, I don't want your crap to fuck up my time too." She  
crossed her arms, setting her jaw.

"Annabeth..." He repeated.

"What?" She seethed.

"Stop," he swallowed, "Stop..."

Annabeth narrowed her eyes at him, "The fuck is wrong with you?"

"Stop...swearing."

She watched him, stormy eyed, as his situation began to dawn on her, "Are you turned on?"

"In my defence, I've never heard you speak like that before." He rushed  
out, suddenly very scared.

She slowly unravelled her arms and walked to him, an inch of space separating them. Tilting her head up, she met his stare and whispered, "Fuck you, then." She walked away, arms crossed and propped against the wall just in front of him.

"I think I'd rather you fuck me." He replied, his voice low and eyes a heady dark, sauntering over to her and placing a hand above her head, leaning over her.

"You know what, Percy? Sometimes you can be a complete-"

"Ass?" He drawled, cutting her off and moving achingly closer, "Shit-head?" She could almost feel his lips on hers now, "That same little dick-weed that fell in love with-"

It was his words that were cut off as she crashed her lips on his, grasping his hips and pulling him closer. She felt, as much as she heard, a guttural sound rip through the back of his throat as she was lifted and their midriffs were pressed together. Percy wrapped Annabeth's legs around him and pushed her up against the wall behind her, grinding his pelvis into hers. Her head snapped back with a groan, soon returning his favour by nipping his jaw and the side of his neck with her bared teeth.

Percy groped his free hand down the front of her, pulling open her buttoned top and palming one full breast underneath her bra. She sighed heavily into his throat and moved one hand up his top, the other trailing down to press against his grown bulge, "Bed." She breathed, "Now."

Hoisting her up again, he rushed them both to the room they had started to share at camp now that they were fairly over eighteen, crashing into a few walls along the way. After kicking the door closed, Percy dropped Annabeth on her back and fumbled to unbutton her jean shorts. When he got the managed it, she kicked them off and wrapped her calves around his hips, taking a fistful of his shirt and pulling him down so as to straddle his hips and hold his wrists down above him.

He grinned wickedly, "I thought you were angry at me."

"I still am." She snapped, forcing his top over his head with her free hand, not realising she momentarily loosened her grip on him before it was too late.

The shirt went flying as he quickly flipped them over, chuckling darkly, "What's wrong, Wisegirl?" He asked, reaching behind her and unclasping her bra and discarding it before pulling her waist up to press against his own bare torso, "Am I too much for the great Chase?"

Bringing her knee up, she placed it in the space between his legs, "You were saying?" She replied huskily as he dipped his head and moaned into her breasts as she pushed further into his hardened groin.

Grabbing her knee suddenly, he lowered it to slip off her panties and raised her legs by her ankles again, lifting them to rest on his shoulders. Shuffling off his remaining boxers, he held himself over her and smirked. She managed to roll her eyes at him, pulling the hairs at the back of his head and leaning up to graze her front teeth across his jaw, reminding him of how good a gymnast she is.

He let out a frustrated sigh and slammed into her, making them both grunt at the force of it. Pants through gritted teeth ensued while they reciprocated each others thrusts. Their limbs strained and bodies soon became slick with sweat. Sometime during this, Annabeth's legs slipped from their previous place to wrap around Percy's waist. Fisting her hair he pulled her up to capture her mouth, which she opened hungrily, and slid his tongue over hers.

The bed shook at their almost desperate lovemaking, the anger they had shared towards one another dissolved into a need to sate their desire for satisfaction. A low growl emanated from the bottom of his throat as his pounding began to complete its purpose, the convulsions of her sex told her she was reaching her limit too. With a final effort, they both came, one after the other.

Percy collapsed on top of her, his chin resting in the crook of her neck. Burying her face in his hair, she breathed in his scent, linking her arms around his neck and sighing contentedly. Following a moment or two, she realised what they were doing before they...

"Uh, Percy?"

"Mm?"

"We still didn't solve our problem..."

He raised his head to look at her, moving out of her as he rolled over. She winced when he did so, not feeling this sore _there_ since they first started. Noticing her expression, his face softened to an apologetic from his previous frown, "Did I hurt you?" He gently touched her inner thigh, rubbing small circles in an attempt to sooth her.

Seeing the difference between his earlier hungry look and this sorry puppy now, she bit her lip as her heart swelled, "I'm okay." She reassured him, "But we need to sort it out some way or another."

He pondered for a moment, his bottom lip protruding slightly, "I got nothing." He gave up.

Her eyes lit up and a smile spread across her face, "How about a game of Capture the Flag to settle the score, Seaweed Brain?"

Percy leaned over to nuzzle her cheek, "You're on, smart-ass."

"Prepare to be defeated, dick-weed."


End file.
